This invention relates to manometers used in weaning a patient from a ventilation system. More particularly, it refers to a disposable manometer that monitors a patient's negative or suction air pressure output upon the manual blocking of an output port.
Manometers for measuring air pressure in a patient are well known. Removing a patient from a ventilation system is sometimes a difficult decision because a determination must be made as to whether the patient is breathing on his or her own with sufficient air pressure absent the use of the artificial ventilation system. A single patient use disposable mechanical test apparatus for determining the ability of a patient to breath on his or her own ability would be a great assistance to patient care givers. No such apparatus exists at present.